entre el abismo y el fin
by kia6
Summary: que pasa con esta chica ? ¡ que es lo que debe hacer y por que ? lean y lo sabran cap 1
1. Default Chapter

Entre el abismo y el fin  
  
Capitulo uno :  
  
Ya lo sabes  
  
  
  
maldita seaaa detesto mi perra suerte ¡ mi perra vida ! pero por sobre todo detesto mi perra sangre ¡ te odio ¡estes donde estés maldito seas ,púdrete y arde en el infierno ¡ ya nos veremos jajajjajaja pronto estarás en el infierno acompañándome jajajajajjajaj pagando todo lo que has hecho , lo juro por la maldita sangre que corre por mis venas y por la mierda vida que tengo  
  
gritaba una chica al viento subida a una enorme ventana en el segundo piso de una gran mansión con un arrugado pergamino entre sus manos , con la cara furiosa ,pero ojos sumamente tristes ,se notaba no solo por sus ropas sino por su actitud que debía ser una de las dueñas de la casa , ya que nadie se hubiera atrevido a gritar semejantes insultos en la mansión de una de las familias mas adineradas , sofisticadas y formales del mundo mágico .  
  
la chica era simplemente hermosa no bebía tener mas de 16 años , de grandes ojos verdes , tez pálida , labios rosados y cabello rojo lo que resaltaba enormemente sus facciones pero no era solo su belleza lo que llamaba la atención en ella , también había una extraña mezcla en sus facciones , su mirada denotaba sabiduría , sus labios tristeza , la expresión de su cara frialdad ,pero su mirada denotaba algo sumamente confuso ... odio y sufrimiento.  
  
- pero que mas podía esperar, después de todo esto ya lo sabia hace años -repitió con una voz carente de todo sentimiento .  
  
Bajo del marco de la ventana y se acerco a la chimenea arrogando el pergamino a esta el cual al ser tocado por el fuego destello de una forma impresionante alumbrando por unos segundos la extraña sala en la que se encontraba.  
  
Era una habitación enorme con forma de estrella, en cada una de sus puntos se podían apreciar extrañas letras que al mirarlas fijamente parecen moverse alrededor de un enorme símbolo que estaba situado en el centro de la habitación habían libros por doquier algunos muy antiguos y raros escritos en raros idiomas  
  
lo harás ? - pregunto una voz apagada  
  
De repente la chica se giro y vio en la penumbra a un hombre pequeño muy viejo que sostenía una caja de madera muy pequeña en sus manos .  
  
tu que crees winte ?- pregunto la chica  
  
no lo se - creo que ya no te conozco- respondió el viejo  
  
Tu lo harías? volvió a preguntar la joven  
  
Sabes que no puedo responder a eso - respondió el viejo  
  
LO HARE, partiré mañana  
  
Estas segura? sabes que dando ese paso ya no podrás volver atrás  
  
haré lo que tenga que hacer  
  
te pregunte si estas segura no que harás ?  
  
lo estoy , es solo por esto que aun estoy viva - dijo mirando nuevamente el fuego  
  
- que es ?si me respondieras acabaría esto antes - hablo nuevamente la muchacha mirándolo fijamente esta vez  
  
-sabes que no puedo decirte nada , solo darte esto , supongo que sospechas lo que es ? le digo el viejo con lagrimas en los ojos, mirando hacia a un ventanal en el momento en que le entrego la caja que traía en sus manos  
  
Lo se -respondió mirando al suelo  
  
Iré a preparar tu partida , iras a hogwards , Dumbledore ya lo sabe todo, el es un viejo amigo creo que te ayudara  
  
siempre adelantándote a mis actos ,ya sabias mi decisión No ?  
  
Aunque has cambiado mucho, se que aun deseas lo correcto dijo el viejo con la mirada perdida  
  
recuerdas el shisad es lo único que te puede ayudar  
  
si - solo eso pudo decir mientras una lagrima caía por sus mejillas  
  
el viejo salio lentamente de la habitación dejando a la chica sola mirando el suelo  
  
debo ser fuerte ,debo poder hacerlo ,debo hacerlo - suspiro dándose fuerzas miro nuevamente la habitación , tomo la cajita de madera y dijo en tono de despedida - espero volver -  
  
Cerro la puerta miro el techo y sonrió  
  
- ha llegado mi hora, es tiempo de partir -y se fue por uno de los corredores de la lujosa mansión.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
esto es todo por ahorita , en el segundo chap la llegada al colegio y la procedencia de la chica ¿quien podra ser? ( que dificil adivinarlo ) gracias por leer el cap se que es medio denso y re fome pero es como una " introduccion " a la historia en la que hay de todo ( no sean mal pensad@s ) mas adelante se pone buenisimo tengo hasta el cap 5 escrito . ahhhhhhhh, se me olvidaba este es mi primer fic aqui y por concidencia el primero de HP que escribo asi que por favor no sean tan crueles PLEASE para cualquier reclamo o sugerencia escribiar a alikia81@hotmail.com  
  
bye 


	2. asi que eres un guardian

Antes que todo harry potter y todo los personajes, circunstancias , ect ,ect , ect son de rowling  
  
Entre el abismo y el fin  
  
Cap 2 : A si que eres un guardián ?  
Estaba simplemente agotada , llevaba viajando casi 2 días y aunque al principio disfruto del viaje pensando en la mejor forma de llevar a cabo su misión y en las pistas que tenia , una caja cerrada que aun no s podía abrir y un poema ,EL SHISAD que mas bien eran algo así " como las instrucciones a seguir " que solo los miembros de su familia conocían , ya que estas les habían sido rebeladas a uno de sus antepasados , gracias a un pacto sellado con sangre y como ella y su abuelo eran los únicos miembros de los Evans que aun continuaban con vida nadie ni siquiera los libros mas antiguos conocían la existencia de dicho poema , conocido también como LA SENTENCIA DEL ABISMO.  
  
Cerro los ojos y una calida brisa toco su cara sin saber el por que recordó a su padre Antoine Evans Roggen, su respetado padre , había sido quien la había criado junto a su abuelo el sabio WINTE MC kings ya que su madre Liliana MCkings había muerto el mismo día que ella nació , quizás esa era la razón por la que su hermana Petunia la odiaba , ella había nacido y su madre había muerto , aunque casi no se hablaban la quería mucho aunque sabia que ese sentimiento no era reciproco , pero el odio de Petunia creció aun mas , al enterarse que ella no poseía ni una gota la sangre de los EVANS por sus venas , y con ello se le negaba la oportunidad de ser una DE LOS ELEGIDOS , Petunia había sido adoptada , mas bien recogida por sus padres en su luna de miel , ya que estos la encontraron abandonada en una iglesia en Roma y aunque la diferencia entre sus padres y petunia era notoria jamás se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza pensar que ella no fuese su hermana de sangre hasta la muerte de su padre , quien en su lecho de muerte debio contarles toda la verdad , ya que no podía permitir que alguien sin la sangre con la que se había sellado el pacto lo sucediera en cuidado del cumplimiento del Shisad aunque la considerara como su propia hija .  
  
Al abrir los ojos volvió a la realidad, el sol ya estaba en lo alto y en unas horas empezaría a oscurecer, el tren se estaba deteniendo lentamente, habían llegado a un pequeño pueblo - este debe ser Hogsmeade- pensó- por fin he llegado - dijo para si misma en un susurro.  
  
el tren se detuvo totalmente , espero un momento para bajar ya que detestaba las multitudes al ver que ya casi no quedaba nadie en su interior decidió bajar de una vez por todas ,pero al descender del tren vio algo que la dejo simplemente petrificada con los ojos notoriamente dilatados de la impresión o mas bien dicho de la vergüenza .  
  
En uno de los costados de los andenes habia un hombre gigantesco de larga barba , parecía ser un gigante pero no , el era un hombre ,o quizás un medio gigante , pero lo que la asombro fue que sostenía un enorme letrero entre sus manos que brillaba y emitía toda clase de sonidos desde rancheras ( canciones ) a bocinasos , con cada una de sus letras de diferente color , que decía  
  
LILIANA EVANS PRESENTARSE AQUI  
  
,toda la gente miraba buscando a Liliana Evans , la chica no sabia que hacer , jamás pensó que Dumbledore fuera a hacer algo tan escandaloso y ... corriente ... para lograr ubicarla .  
  
Calma ! cuenta hasta diez ! unodostrescuatrocincoisueizx!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! se dijo tratando de calmarse y fue hasta el hombre el cual se encontraba saludando a un gran numero de personas en ese momento , al verla la reconoció  
  
pero si tu debes ser Liliana Evanssss!!!!!!!!! uhhhhh ! menos mal y te logre ubicar !!!!!!!! Tienes el cabello rojo tal como dijo Dumbledore !!!! y toda la gente que se encontraba hablando con el corpulento hombre la miro .  
  
si soy yo ! - dijo con una voz fría dirigiéndole una mirada llena de ira ,con las mejillas sonrojadas  
  
.Bueno señores debo irme! - dijo el hombre a las personas que lo rodeaban, -debo llevar a esta dama al colegio -hizo una reverencia y se retiro dejando numerosas caras perplejas.  
  
Ven vamos súbete! dijo montando una preciosa moto - mi nombre es Rubens Hagrid , aunque por aquí casi todos solo me dicen Hagrid  
  
Viajaremos ahí! - dijo la chicacon una mirada curiosa  
  
Si Sirius amablemente me la ha prestado, claro quien no si soy yo quien se la escondo en el colegio-  
  
-ah ya veo, por cierto, por que usaste ese cartel tan llamativo si me reconociste cuando me viste -pregunto la muchacha subiéndose desconfiadamente sobre la moto .la cual empezó a volar muy despacio en dirección a un enorme castillo  
  
- ah! bueno! es que ! eh ! - vacilo Hagrid  
  
Dumbledore me dijo que debía venir a buscar a una nueva alumna y me dijo tu nombre , bueno también me dio tu descripción , pero yo me pregunte ¿ y si no la reconozco ? a si que para asegurarme decidí hacer un "discreto" cartel para que me vieras y no te perdieras .  
  
Eso ! dijo mirando el cartel - es para ti discreto !  
  
Tienes razón quizás debí haberlo hecho mas llamativo, me quedo un poco apagado tuve suerte de verte y reconocerte! dijo Hagrid , dicho esto lily agradeció la " discreción" de Hagrid  
  
Y a que casa deseas entrar Liliana?  
  
ah , por favor no me digas Liliana !  
  
Perdón - dijo Hagrid sonrojándose  
  
-no debo tratarla así ya el profesor Dumbledore me dijo que usted es muy importante, señorita Evans-  
  
No, no me refería a eso , es que nadie solo mi hermana me llama así y no me gusta , dime lily por favor .  
  
Muchas gracias por la confianza - dijo Hagrid - mira ya llegamos no fue tan largo el camino-  
  
-el profesor me dijo que te llevara con el apenas llegaras-  
  
Estaciono la moto detrás de unos enormes arbustos y luego saco un paraguas de color rosado de su abrigo  
  
La chica lo mira muy divertida - sin duda es una persona muy amable! pero muyyyyyyyyy extraña !pensó .  
  
júrame que no le dirás a nadie ! - le dijo el Hagrid  
  
-decir que?  
  
-lo que voy a hacer, es que no puedo usar magia - dijo Hagrid sonrojado  
  
-esta bien , lo juro le respondió - preguntándose a si misma por que no podría usar magia libremente si obviamente ya tenia suficiente edad , pero decidió no preguntar nada .  
  
OK ,- murmuro algo que no entendió y con un movimiento del paraguas la moto desapareció  
  
la chica permaneció impasible , ella sabia hacer eso desde que tenia 3 años  
  
-Es que si no se la cuido a Sirius y a James me matan ! jajajaa ! esos dos !jajajjaja  
  
Dicho eso lily solo lo miro.  
  
vamonos Dumbledore te espera dijo Hagrid , ahhhhhhh y no te preocupes por tus maletas , ya están en tu habitación le dijo a la chica que hasta ese entonces ni siquiera había pensado en su equipaje.  
  
Y la condujo al interior de un enorme castillo , en su viaje por el interior se encontraron con numerosos chicos y chicas que la miraban con curiosidad y picardía ( los chicos )ya que llevaba ropa muggle que le quedaba muy bien ,unos pantalones de tela ajustados de color negro, un chaleco rojo de cuello de tortuga y una casaca negra de cuero , no llevaba maquillaje , su pelo que le llegaba un poco mas arriba de la cintura lo llevaba tomado con una simple pañoleta negra amarrada en el centro de este , en realidad se veía hermosa.  
  
Pasaron por numerosos corredores y pisos hasta llegar a una gárgola a la cual Hagrid susurro ¡ PIE DE LIMON! abriendo un hueco en la pared revelando un pequeño corredor  
  
Bien lily aquí te dejo , al final de este corredor esta la oficina del profesor Dumbledore , el director ! espero verte pronto - la empujo suavemente al interior del corredor y le dijo adiós  
  
adiós -contesto lily y camino dirigiéndose a una habitación , iba a golpear la puerta cuando una voz desde su interior le dijo  
  
PASE -  
  
Abrió la puerta y entro era una habitación enorme , con gran cantidad de libros y diferentes instrumentos , en el centro había un escritorio en el cual se encontraba un viejo de cabellos y barbas blancas y amigables ojos azules que la miraba divertido  
  
- usted debe ser la señorita Evans, no es cierto ? es igual a como me la describió su abuelo .  
  
Si soy yo, mi nombre es Liliana Evans ! dijo con orgullo mientras le daba una fría mirada al director  
  
Veo que Hagrid hizo muy bien lo que le encomendé - pero por favor tome asiento  
  
la chica se sentó y guardo silencio  
  
Como sabrá ya han pasado dos meses desde el inicio de nuestras clases  
  
Lo se - se limito a decir  
  
Y por lo que Winte me dijo usted jamás ha asistido a un colegio  
  
Es cierto, solo he tenido tutores en todas las materias -  
  
Ya veo , también se de su misión señorita Evans  
  
Dicho esto lily palideció  
  
Pero no se preocupe, soy de fiar, soy uno de los guardianes del pacto -.dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa en el rostro  
  
Eso no lo sabia - respondió la muchacha  
  
Mire - dijo Dumbledore y le enseño una pequeña medalla que llevaba colgada en su cuello bajo su ropa .  
  
Al tocarla y susurrar algo sobre esta la medalla brillo proyectando una la imagen de una daga dorada  
  
Ya veo, entonces confió en que no me impida hacer lo que debo hacer - dijo cortante lily  
  
Yo solo la ayudare a hacer lo que me fue encomendado, usted sabe que no puedo hacer más ni menos -  
  
y el otro guardián quien es ?  
  
jajajajaj usted lo conoce muy bien dijo Dumbledore riendo suavemente - el nombre Winte le resulta conocido  
  
Ya me lo sospechaba, Winte es mi protector, entonces usted debe ser el protector de mi rival? por lo cual asumo que debe estar aquí , pregunto lily con una sonrisa fría .  
  
Sabe que no puedo contestar a eso señorita, pero no se preocupe, tal como Winte cumplió su parte del trato al no decirle nada a usted , yo tampoco lo he hecho con mi protegido .  
  
Yo ya cumplí la primera parte del trato, como podrá ver estoy aquí, para llevar a cabo todo lo que esta escrito AL PIE DE LA LETRA.  
  
Dirá lo que usted entiende que esta escrito -  
  
No lo entiendo señor -  
  
Ya lo hará -  
  
Por el momento dejemos esta conversación para después, pero tenga por seguro, que tal como se lo dije a Winte " los " ayudare en lo que mas pueda , ahora hablemos de su estadía en hogwards .  
  
Por razones obvias haremos en privado la elección de su casa y si nos apuramos podremos informar su incorporación a esta, en la cena que se servirá dentro de poco .  
  
Esta bien señor,-  
  
- veamos , espereme un minuto señorita - al decir esto el viejo salio de la habitación , dejando a lily mirando mejor la oficina ,de repente entro volando por una de las ventanas un enorme fénix de color rojo destellante y con algunas manchas blancas en el pecho ( no tengo idea como son los fénix , así que ustedes se lo imaginan como quieran )  
  
Cuando estaba a punto de tocarlo entro Dumbledore junto a dos personas  
  
Señorita Morgan señor Smith, esta es la alumna nueva, viene desde Rusia.- mucho gusto dijeron los tres a la vez  
  
La señorita Evans ingresara al 6 curso , por lo cual debemos asignarle una casa -les dijo  
  
La señorita Morgan es la jefe de Griffindor y el señor Smith de Ravenclaw - le dijo a lily - como sabrá en el colegio existen 4 casas .  
  
Lo se señor, en el viaje leí "Howgards a través de los tiempos " , ya estoy al tanto de todo .  
  
Me alegra saberlo entonces señorita Morgan podría hacer los honores -  
  
Al decir esto la profesora coloco un viejo sombrero en la cabeza de la chica, de repente escucho una voz dentro de su cabeza  
  
..umhhhh umuhhhhhhhhh!- parecía que alguien recién estaba despertando ,  
  
.ohhhhhhhhh tan pronto al trabajo - dijo una voz con pereza que al parecer solo escuchaba ella - claro que solo la escuchas tu , recuerda lo que decía el libro - se dijo mentalmente  
  
El libro, de que libro me hablas? - pregunto la voz - veo que al fin despiertas bien - dijo en tono enojado a la voz de su cabeza  
  
Vaya vaya que tenemos por aquí!! Oye no te enojes, si te despertaran a mitad de tu siesta también te pasaría !  
  
Entonces disculpa, oye te puedes apurar? el vejete quiere anunciar en que casa estaré en la cena y ya es tarde  
  
Vaya vaya , tienes carácter por lo que he visto , veamos que mas tienes ,ahamm umm,, !!!!!!! Veo inteligencia y mucha , una gran capacidad , astucia , si mucha astucia , orgullo hasta ahora sl.ahhhhhhh pero que hay por aquí ... Valor , ...un gran valor . darias la vida por lo que deseas ..y .. mucha entrega ,. tienes un alma muy noble ,. pero tu corazon esta dañado , hay ira , pena ..pero. aun puedes aprender a amar pero. mmmmmmmm ...no .. No puede ser . eres una .... Ya veo por donde vas.. Ahora entiendo la esencia de tu ser.... siiiiii. , quien buscas espera por ti , te esta esperando desde que nacio lo sabes ? , incluso cuando estuvo ante mi sabia que debía hacer algo, pero . ya estas aquí .. Quien soy yo para oponerme al destino serás una ..  
  
GRIFFINDORRRRR!!!!!!!!!  
  
Grito el sombrero, ante lo cual Dumbledore copudo evitar sonreír  
  
-señorita Morgan otra alumna mas para usted, felicidades!!!!!!!!!!  
  
- En seguida le entregare su horario, mañana puede tomarse el día libre para recorrer el castillo y ordenar sus cosas en su habitacion, si gusta puedo decirle a nuestro prefecto que le muestre el colegio - dijo la profesora con cara severa , pero con una voz muy dulce  
  
Se lo agradecería mucho - contesto educadamente lily  
  
Y señorita Evans - dijo el profesor Smith - le recomiendo que mañana deje de usar la ropa muggle en el colegio.  
  
Esta bien profesor - agrego lily  
  
Bueno señorita Evans la cena debe estar por terminar así que vamos a presentarla a sus compañeros - al decir esto salieron rumbo a los comedores.  
HOLASSSSS!!!!! Aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo , espero que les guste , cualquier duda , reclamo , sugerencia o cualquier otra cosita al mail que deje en el primer chap o en un lindo y precioso review , en el prox chap lily conoce a sus compañeros y se ganara un enemigo en su primer dia , ahhhhhhhh los merodeadores hacen su aparicion , que pasara en la cena .. Todo eso y mas muyyyyyyyy pronto  
  
J N H : muchas gracias me alegro que te gustara , lei tu historia y te deje un review ahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! Espero que este tambien sea de tu agrado  
  
Katu :Muchísimas gracias a ti también , le achuntaste ,ahhhhhh gracias por el datito de los review , sabes que no me habia fijado , kia ( ósea yo )es súper despistada según mi madre y con palabras textuales .. " perderías la cabeza si no la trajeras pegada al cuerpo " . ahora ojala y me sirva Un beso para ti tambien  
Ok ahorita byesssssss a tod@s KE ESTEN SUPER Y PASENLO RAJA ( expresión chilena )  
  
Pd : dejen REVIEW 


End file.
